Kissing Kate
by Fourth Time's the Charm
Summary: Blair has always liked helping Kate through her problems, even the intimate ones. girl!Klaine smut


_Prompt_: Kate's issues with sex stem from the fact that she's never been able to achieve orgasm while masturbating and thus thinks she's incapable of doing so. One day when they're alone in the house making out she reveals this to Blair, who is determined to help, and ends up talking her through her masturbation technique. Blair is so incredibly turned on by the sight of Kate getting herself off that she starts fingering herself, and the girls come together while not actually touching each other.

_Warnings_: mutual masturbation, girl!Kurt, girl!Blaine

_Notes_: Takes place in the summer between sn 2 and sn 3.

**Originally from my prompt series Kissing Kate, but I decided to split it up.**

* * *

><p>Blair's dainty body feels good on top of hers. Her lips are big and red, swollen from kissing for the last half hour. The house is completely empty except for them, so Kate doesn't hold back the moan caused from Blair's hand cupping her breast. Her fingers aren't as soft as her own with the calluses from playing guitar, but they are also slim, piano fingers. Every sensation that she's tested by herself feels so different and so more intense with Blair.<p>

Her knee slides up, pressing against her wet core through her shorts. That's when the panic sets in, like it always does. Kate stiffens and this has happened enough times that Blair realizes that things are over and rolls off of her girlfriend.

"Sorry," Blair mumbles. Kate is suddenly reminded of the time when she walked through Finn's video game marathon and they were discussing how their girlfriends were cock teases. She had proceeded to lecture them on being respectful to the women they claimed to love until they were all hanging their heads in shame.

Could she even give her girlfriend blue balls?

"I'm sorry," Kate apologizes too. "I just wish I could…"

"Don't try and force yourself, Kate. We're only going to do this when you're ready," Blair reminded her in that sickeningly comforting and somewhat condescending tone that seems to be her trade-mark. But she really loves her girlfriend, despite her flaws, and is reassured by her words. "Now that I look at the time, I should be going. Your dad is going to be home soon, and I don't him to catch us up here."

Blair leaned over to briefly kiss Kate's mouth before gathering up her stuff and leaving the room. Kate didn't move a muscle, still sprawled out over the bed and wallowing in misery. Did Rachel ever feel this bad about rejecting Finn? She really needed to get over this.

Quickly she sheds her clothing, already wrinkled but she's gotten less particular about that since Blair discovered that spot behind her right ear. Kate brings to mind the sexiest things about Blair while flicking and twisting her nipples.

Blair's smirk over a cup of medium drip, her cheeks flushed in pleasure as her nipples strain against the fabric of her shirt, her ridiculous dancing to Katy Perry's California Gurls, a brief flash of her red panties that one time she leaned over that left Kate aroused for the rest of the day.

She slides her index finger into her wet folds and barely manages a few thrusts before Blair is opening the doorway saying, "Sorry, I forgot my—holy shit."

Kate takes a few seconds to realize that she's completely naked before screaming "look away, look away!" and hastily covers herself in the duvet.

"I'm really sorry," Blair sounds as mortified as Kate feels. "But I feel like we should talk about this before our potential sexual relationship is damaged beyond repair."

"Can we please not?" Kate whimpers.

"I insist."

"I don't."

"If you don't talk to me about this then I will start singing "Physical" at the top of my lungs," Blair threatens. Kate narrows her eyes. She just wanted to be alone and die, why was Blair being such a bitch?

"You wouldn't."

"_I've been patient, I've been good, tried to keep my hands on the table, it's gettin' hard this holdin' back, if you know what I mean. I'm sure you'll understand my point of view, we know each other mentally, you gotta know that you're bringin' out, the animal in me_," Blair sings loudly. Kate rolls her eyes and decides to wait the song out. Then she would kick the curly haired girl out. She thought she could win, but then she turns the song into a mash-up. "_Here we go again, we stick like animals, we play pretend, you're just a cannibal, and I'm afraid I won't get out tonight, no I won't sleep tonight!_"

By the time Blair reaches the chorus ("_Let's get physical, I want some more, let me hear your body talk, your body talk, I'm afraid you're never satisfied!"_) Kate has reached the end of her wit. She can't take it anymore.

"Ok, ok, I'll talk to you!" she yells over the racket her girlfriend is making. Blair pauses in her impromptu dance and smiles, satisfied, at Kate.

"That actually would make a really good duet. I should suggest that to the council next year," Blair skips over to the bed before sitting daintily on the edge. She takes a minute to drink in Kate's appearance, who blushes and covers herself more fully with the blanket when her eyes linger on an exposed breast.

Blair turns serious as she starts talking, "Kate, I understand that you aren't ready to go any further with me, but it just hurts that you don't trust me enough to make you feel good."

Kate's heartstrings tug a bit at the hurt expression on Blair's face. She panics and blurts out, "I can't orgasm!"

The room seems to freeze before Blair's bushy eyebrows rise into her hairline. "What?"

"I never orgasm whenever I masturbate," it all came pouring out, even though Kate winces at the clinical sounding terms. "They say that some women can't, and I'm probably one of them. I didn't want you to freak out because I wasn't normal. I didn't want to make you insecure but that's exactly what I have done!"

"Kate, calm down," Blair soothes her, grabbing the wrists that were flailing around in the arms and bringing them to her lap. "I couldn't orgasm for a while when I first started masturbating. It was awkward, and I had no idea what to do."

"Can I never get a break?" Kate wails in her drama queen way. "I'm not ready for sex but I'll never know how to come until I do?"

"I can help you," Blair suggests, looking entirely too comfortable. "I can give you some tips. We don't even have to touch each other, I can just watch."

Kate's heart stops beating for a moment. "What? No, that's too embarrassing! I'll be naked!"

"I've already seen everything, Kate," her girlfriend points out. Kate flushes again, suddenly remember her modesty is defended by a blanket.

"Fine…but no touching. And it might take me a bit to get going," Kate warns her. She embarrassed beyond belief but, amazingly, still aroused. Blair's eyes are half-lidded and her stare is burning. Her stomach clenches from the nerves, and maybe a little pleasure.

She lies back and adjusts herself to a half-sitting position, propped up against the pillows; Blair is watching from the foot of the bed. Slowly she takes her still wet fingers and brings them back to her entrance. She slips one in immediately and winces a bit at the dryness.

"Pull out and circle around your entrance a few times," Blair orders her in a low voice. Kate does as she says and gasps at the feather-light touches. Her hips twitch involuntarily. She locks eyes with her girlfriend and almost moans from the look on her face. "Put pressure on your clit."

"What's that?" Kate feels like a stupid little kid.

Blair's surprise shows, but for once she doesn't comment on Kate's lack of knowledge. "It's the bud in between your lips."

"Oh," she slowly slides her hand up and hesitantly presses her index finger against it. Pleasure floods her senses as she starts using her thumb, rubbing and flicking her clit. She doesn't even notice her legs or hips twitching as she follows Blair's next instruction without hesitation, "Use your other hand to slip a finger in. Crook your finger and twist it around. Now pull out and thrust it a bit more."

Kate moans loudly and throws her head back. She continues doing exactly that with much better reaction than previous experiences. By the time she opens her eyes and looks to Blair again she is surprised to her girlfriend has slipped a hand in her own panties. Kate whimpers.

"More," Kate surprises herself by whispering. It sounds deafening in the silence of the room. Her eyes are locked with Blair's and electricity is crackling in between them. She wants so badly to just reach out and touch her, but then she remembers her own rules and is afraid of ruining it when everything is going so well.

"Another."

Kate's so desperate that she's practically riding her fingers now. If she could see herself she would be embarrassed with how wanton she was acting, but she's too far gone to even care. Blair isn't much better in terms of controlling herself. Her breathing is irregular as she rapidly thrusts in and out of her core, not caring that she's staining her skirt and stretching her panties.

Blair only seems to come to her senses when Kate lets out a scream, but quickly relaxes when she realizes it is one of pleasure. Kate seems dazed as she mindlessly continues. "What was that?" Kate asks.

"Did you hit your g-spot? Try and aim for it again," Blair suggests. She is already rubbing against her own, biting her bottom lip to suppress her moans.

It takes Kate a few more tries before she hits it again. By then she's confused as to this feeling. Her stomach is tensing up as her legs stiffen. By the times her inner walls begin clenching around her fingers, it has already hit her. Kate arches her back and gasps, long and deep, as the waves of pleasure assault her one after the other.

The sight of her beautiful and sexy girlfriend coming is enough to set Blair off. She flicks her clit one last time before coming to her own orgasm. Blair comes off from her high a minute after Kate, who looks thoroughly debauched and well-fucked. Kate licks her lips once and smiles.

"Well, I think we've solved that problem."


End file.
